The present disclosure relates to a cloth clamping device that grips a cloth.
When sewing by a sewing machine is automated, a device is needed that removes a single cloth from among a plurality of cloths stacked on top of each other, and feeds the cloth to the sewing machine. For example, a fabric moving device is known in which an air cylinder is fixed to a leading end of a pivoting arm, via an arm. A rod of the air cylinder moves up and down, and an object to be sewn gripping portion is connected below the rod. The object to be sewn gripping portion has two openable/closeable contact members. When moving the cloth, the fabric moving device operates the air cylinder and lowers the object to be sewn gripping portion. The leading ends of the contact members thus come into contact with the cloth. A drive mechanism closes the contact members and the cloth can thus be gripped.